


Desire

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [9]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: your eyes filled with his framethe owner of eyes that cannot hold a single secret
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: HIDEAWAY [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Kudos: 5





	Desire

your eyes filled with his frame  
the owner of eyes that cannot hold a single secret  
which now lies under yours  
obediently

just like a dream  
you saw for hundred times

your ears filled with his voice;  
breathing, calling out your name,  
begging for your touch,  
then crying in pleasure  
like a _selfish_ boy he is  
every time you drive your body in  
filling his desire

your heart is beating  
so fast  
like it's going to explode,  
but not before he tensed up,  
let all his feelings pour all out  
onto your hand

his watery eyes look straight at you  
his lips parting  
and there is a prayer in between  
a prayer that made out of your name

just like a dream  
you saw for hundred, for thousand times

but no matter how many time it was, they are all meaningless  
’cause no phantasm will ever compares to what presence right before your eyes

_ah—  
I love my desire._

—


End file.
